The Sun and Moon WeeVer Chronicles
by Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz
Summary: A collection of stories about the blossoming of Veronica and Weevil's relationship.  Includes "Just One Look."
1. Just One Look

**Title: **Just One Look

**Author: **Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz

**Beta: **xXxJamesMaslow'sDiamondxXx

**Setting: **Hearst College Years.

**Collection: The Sun and Moon WeeVer Chronicles**

**Notes: **This is a somewhat future fic, in that I expand on V. Mars in college. I am running on the assumption that she doesn't choose Logan after the big "I love you!" And I don't like Piz all that much soooooo, he is not mentioned and does NOT exist in my 'verse. Please R&R and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>One look.<p>

She could say everything with one look. Eli "Weevil" Navarro had figured that out a long time ago, though he couldn't figure out when. Nope, scratch that – he knew the exact moment.

Even now, it struck him as hilarious that superspy Veronica Mars hadn't realized that the PCH-ers were watching her every move. But she hadn't. He thought for sure that they had the upper hand when he and his PCH brothers rolled up, that she'd rolled down her window because she somehow understood that you just _didn't_ mess with PCH-ers and that she'd gotten lucky at school. He should've known, should've listened to the tiny, nagging voice in the back of his head that said: "_Ten cuidado –_ she's probably got something up her sleeve." And she did - Felix would _still_ be bitching about the taser and the Pit days later.

As she sat there, laying out her 'deal' with him, he took a moment to size her up. She had changed in the span of eight months. No longer was she a carbon copy of Lilly, airy and breezy and perky and bubble-gum sweet. She was hard, tough. Her eyes, he noticed, were guarded and he had no doubt that it was more than just Lilly's death that had caused that. Sure, death could shake you and cripple you – he knew that first hand - but this kind of change? No – this change was far too drastic.

"Why you care so much for that skinny Negro anyway?" he'd asked.

Back then, he really wanted to know, but he didn't know why. Back then, he still thought of her as one of _them _(though somewhat modified), those '09ers that didn't give a fuck about anybody but themselves so he was genuinely curious. And he knew that his boys could never know that – being friendly with an '09er was like breaking every one of the commandments and committing every one of the seven deadly sins – in the same day. So, he'd followed his genuine curiosity with words that would later haunt him. He would beat himself up and spend many sleepless nights obsessing over those words long after they mattered, when their strategic alliance fell away into something that he refused to believe was anything other than friendship.

As those words poured from his mouth, she'd given him a hard glare. And that glare had said everything. It said: "Do you want my help or not?" And he did. He convinced himself that it was for his boys and _not_ because he was intrigued by her, not at all. He'd looked back at his boys and agreed to her terms, on the condition that if she didn't, she and that skinny Negro and her little dog, too, would pay the price. Those words would haunt him later, too. Would he have followed through? Would he have been able to bring himself to harm her? Or would he have left that dirty work to Hector and drowned his shame in tequila under the guise of celebration?

"What?"

Her voice rocketed him to the present and his eyes met hers, which were now dark with confusion.

"Nothin,' V," he muttered. He leaned back against the wall. "Just wondering what the hell it was you ever _saw_ in that _gringo_. Not that it's any of my business."

One look. Far different from the disgusted one she'd given Logan's back as he walked past with Parker.

As he picked himself up off the wall and walked off in the same direction that Logan and Parker had, that one look was burned in his mind, saying nothing and everything at all.

_I don't believe you_.


	2. What About Her?

**Title: **What About Her?

**Author: **Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz

**Beta: **Katinar

**Setting: **Neptune High School Years, The Pilot Episode

**Collection: The Sun and Moon WeeVer Chronicles**

**Notes: **I have decided that these stories won't be posted separately; instead, every chapter will be a new story in **The Sun and Moon Weever Chronicles**. Please note – a lot of these stories will be independent of each other and unconnected to episodes in the show, but some, like this one, will focus on what we _didn't_ see. Hopefully, you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.

Also, if you could _please_ review, that would be greatly appreciated – not only does it make me feel awesome, but it gives me great feedback and inspiration. If you'd like me to write something in particular, please let me know and I'll see what I can craft!

* * *

><p>Fury.<p>

Long after he'd left the beach, separated from his boys with the guarantee that they'd meet up later that night, Eli Navarro still felt fury coursing through his veins, unbridled and ready to explode. Every breath, every movement was on autopilot; if he stopped to think for one second, anything and everything in his vicinity was liable to be damaged. Eventually, every twist and turn in Neptune blended together into a giant, unrecognizable blur. The people and places became plain blobs of color and the sounds of the town (and his bike) turned to white noise that he drowned out with the steady buzz of his own rage pulsing in him.

Somehow, Felix Toombs managed to break through the white noise as he drove alongside Eli, having found him at long last. "Hey, yo, Weevil! You ok?"

Was he okay? He should be; after all, Loreta and Cancun were off the hook (and they were going to celebrate that _again_ tonight at Ortega's), he'd stuck it to an '09er and he got to beat some snot out of the head bastard, Logan Echolls. All should be right with the world – why, then, was his blood still boiling?

"I'm _fine_," he said shortly.

Felix raised an eyebrow at him; all these years of being Eli's best friend had taught him one thing: If Eli Navarro said he was _fine_, he sure as hell wasn't. "Yo," he said, trying to keep his voice neutral. "Almost everybody's over at Ortega's house – you heading over?"

"I'll be there soon; go ahead and start."

Felix didn't need to be told twice. He gave a nod of his but before he could speed off, he paused.

"Weevil…what about Blondie?"

For a moment the question didn't register, but when it did, Eli was once again lost in thought. Should he call off the watch dogs that he still had tailing her?

All at once, the fury came back. When he and his boys had thundered up on Echolls, he'd convinced himself that it blazed because he couldn't stand that motherfucker and his arrogance, that it _was_ the vandalism that bothered him.

But now, as cars whizzed past him and Felix and the scene replayed in his head, he could not ignore that his heart was in his throat and there was a cold knot in his stomach, a knot that grew even tighter as he thought about that rat-bastard Echolls and his group of cronies with their fucking crowbar.

He couldn't forget the worry that enveloped him, couldn't forget praying to _La Virgen _that Echolls would not be stupid enough to try hitting Veronica, with the crowbar _or_ his fists. And he certainly couldn't ignore the fear of Echolls coming back and exacting revenge on her for _his_ interference. At the time, the punches he gave Echolls felt sweet, welcome relief for his anxiety. Now, they increased it twofold, and _that _pissed him off more than anything.

_Why though?_ he thought. Why _did _he care? The job was done – Mars had done her part of the bargain and he had done his and then some; they were free and clear, done with each other. _She's not Lilly. She's not mine. She can handle herself_.

With a note of finality, he simply said, "What about her?"


	3. Secrets She'll Keep

**Title: **Secrets She'll Keep

**Author: **Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz

**Beta: **Katinar

**Setting: **Neptune High School Years, Credit Where Credit's Due

**Collection: The Sun and Moon WeeVer Chronicles**

**Notes: **As I mentioned last time (and especially now after Netflix has decided to be a grade A hooker), a majority of these fics will be disconnected from the show. Some, however, will be what we _didn't_ see in the show. As always, please R&R - it not only makes me happy, but it wakes up my WeeVer muse. Also, if you have a story that you'd like me to write for you based on this lovely couple, let me know and I'll see what I can whip up!

* * *

><p>She'll never admit it.<p>

Veronica Mars will never admit that her persistence in finding out who _really _committed the credit card fraud had absolutely nothing to with the lack of logic that got Weevil's grandmother arrested. After all, why _would_ she do such a thing and risk the only job that gave her just barely enough to support her grandchildren and great-grandchildren? The answer was clear to Veronica – she wouldn't. _Leticia may not have much_,_ but she's got her ethics and her pride_, Veronica thought as she pored over her notes and evidence.

She'll never admit that while it wasn't the main reason, Logan's smugness – and rudeness toward her (she _had_ gotten him a beating) - had gotten so much worse after hearing that _Weevil_, 'that fucking wannabe gangster,' had confessed that she was _itching_ to knock him down several pegs.

If it's even suggested that Veronica couldn't leave well enough alone because she's the friend of the lead PCH-er, she'll roll her eyes, spew out a sarcastic remark, and keep right on walking. In her heart, though, she'll _know_ that she owes him; it took her a while, but when she finally realized that she had a PCH shadow everywhere she went for the first few weeks after the smackdown on the beach – which she _also_ owed him for, although he'd done it of his own free will – she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

She'll never let it slip that when she flew past Weevil on the freeway with Duncan at the wheel, her insides lurched as she saw him picking up trash. She won't breathe a word about how bad it hurt when she saw his expression; not only could she see his misery, but she could feel his disgust, calling her a traitor for riding with an '09er, with nothing more than a look. She won't ever say that seeing him there made her see the softer side of him or strengthened her resolve. _He doesn't belong here_, she'd thought. _Not this time._

Why she wanted to smack the hell out of Chardo as she pulled him into her 'office' and why it took all she had to not scream when Leti had initially said that Weevil should stay in juvie instead of letting Chardo confess will remain a mystery to practically everyone as long as she lives.

More importantly, she'll never admit that she felt something when Weevil pulled her into his arms upon his return, something that she'd quickly brush away, convincing herself that it _wasn't_ something at all. She'll never admit that every embrace since then would be compared to that and deemed not as good. That his scent became her favorite in that very moment. That she had to fight a war with herself to not smile at him in the hallways. _Nothing's changed_, she thought. And yet, nothing was the same.

She'll never admit it. Not even to herself.


End file.
